Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to determine the availability of a book can capture an image of the book and upload that image to a book identification service for analysis. Conventional approaches, such as principal component analysis-based approaches, attempt to reduce the amount of information needed for matching in order to increase a speed and efficiency of the matching process. Unfortunately, these processes typically lose anything more than first-order relationships between features in a captured image, which can decrease the accuracy of the matching process.